swfanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Xd1358
Ole hyvä ja jätä uusi viesti Welcome! Hi Xd1358 -- we're excited to have Star Wars Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Yhteisöprojekti Kuten olen jo monta kertaa sanonut, olen täysin peukalo keskellä kämmentä, kun kyse on koodaamisesta, joten voisitko sinä väsätä meille etusivulle jonkinlaisen linkin yhteisöprojekteihin? Siihen voisi vaikka laittaa "top 5" aktiivisimmat/laajimmat yhteisöprojektit (huu! Niitä on tällä hetkellä huimat yksi!).--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 7. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 21.41 (UTC) :En tiedä millaista ulkoasua olette suunnitelleet, mutta lätkäisin nyt tuonne etusivulle noiden muiden laatikkojen tapaisen yhteistyöprojektit-laatikon, johon on sisällytetty tämä malline: Malline:ID, eli siis Jedipedian tapaan. Tuohon mallineeseen voisi sitten kirjoittaa vaikka linkin yhteistyöprojektiin ja aktiivisimpia projekteja tai jotain. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.32 (UTC) ::Minulla oli kyllä mielessä enemmänkin "tiesitkö että..." -tyylinen laatikko, jossa voisi olla yhtäaikaa useita yhteisöprojekteja (ei yhteistyöprojekteja, joka on aivan eri asia).--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.45 (UTC) :::Heh, minun mokani. Mutta mallineen kautta laatikon tietojen vaihtaminen on helpompaa, ainakin minusta. Ja laatikkoahan voi aina muotoilla. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.48 (UTC) :::Tein nyt kuitenkin tuon mallineen. Sitä ei ole tarkoitus jättää tuollaiseksi mitä se on nyt, se oli vain testi. Jos laatikkoa halutaan muokata, sen voi muotoilla uudelleen etusivulta, mutta ehdotan että sisältö laitettaisiin laatikkoon mallineen kautta, niin se on selkeämpi muokata. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.52 (UTC) ::::Sopii minulle. Voinemme ehkä jossain välissä keksiä mallineelle osuvamman nimen kuin ID, mutta olkoon toistaiseksi noin.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.58 (UTC) Doge Urus Doge Urus on kaanonin mukainen henkilö, vai onko? Nimi ainakin Wookieen puolella uudelleenohjaa Nakha Uruksen artikkeliin, joten en ole täysin varma. Mutta jo pelkästään nimen samankaltaisuuden vuoksi sillekin pitäisi tehdä täsmennyssivu, kuten kaikilla muillakin kaanonin mukaisilla henkilöillä on.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.25 (UTC) *Onhan se. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.29 (UTC) ::Täällä meille vasta melkoinen täsmennyssivuviidakko syntyykin, kun melkein kaikesta vähänkin kaanoniin kuuluvasta täytyy tehdä täsmennyssivu, joka ohjaa Jedipedian puolelle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.30 (UTC) :::Jep. Onhan se aika vaikeaa keksiä nimi ihan omasta päästä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.31 (UTC) ::::Minä teen välillä niin, että avaan jonkun Wookieepedian henkilöluokan ja arvon sieltä jonkun etunimen ja jonkun sukunimen, ja yhdistän ne. Tai sitten etsin muuten vain sattumanvaraisten nimien joukosta jotakin, josta saan hyvän nimen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.34 (UTC) :::::Doge tai Nahka Urus esiintyy siinä uudessa TCW-jaksossa; jaksossa on myös Malastaren taistelu. Siitä se idea tuli. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.35 (UTC) ::::::Jotenkin osasin arvata ;) Itse en ole nähnyt kuin pari ensimmäistä toisen tuotantokauden jaksoa, koska meillä ei ole televisiota.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.41 (UTC) :::::::Laitoin Onith-lentueeseen liittyvien henkilö- ja tapahtuma-artikkelien keskustelusivulle -mallineen. En kuitenkaan lisännyt sitä novellin keskustelusivulle, koska se osa projektista kuuluu sinulle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.23 (UTC) ::::::::Selvä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) Wikia Mitäköhän rakas ystävämme Wikia taas sekoili? Toinen huhkii saadakseen artikkeliinsa edes jonkinlaista esiintymislistaa, ja sitten, kun sen yrittää tallentaa Wikia heittää pellolle. Reilu peli.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.05 (UTC) :Serveri kaatui... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 05.14 (UTC) Fanon kuvalisenssi Minkälainen kuvalisenssi meidän pitäisi laittaa kuville, jotka fani itse on tehnyt ja joiden julkaisemiseen hänellä sen seurauksena on oikeus? Kysyn lähinnä tämän takia, kun rupesin leikkimään kuvankäsittelyohjelmalla ja tein Cerasille kuvan. Se pohjautuu löyhästi kolmeen muuhun kuvaan, joista se on muokattu, ja GIMP kuvankäsittelyohjelman automaattisiin täyttökuvioihin, joten sen ei pitäisi olla mitenkään tekijänoikeuksien vastainen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 23.33 (UTC) :Hmm. Se on joko GFDL-itse tai PD. En ole ihan varma. Pitäätä kysyä Jackilta IRCissä. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 05.15 (UTC) ::Kerro sitten kun tiedät.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.40 (UTC) :::Saattaa kestää hetken, kun Jack nukkuu tuohon iltapäiväneljään asti... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 08.25 (UTC) ::::Eipä tässä sellaista kiirettä. Ei se kuva minnekään karkaa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.25 (UTC) :::::Jackin mukaan sinne sopii mikä tahansa lisenssi; you choose. Mutta jos esim. muokkaat kuvaa Obi-Wanista ja vaihdat pelkästään valosapelin värin, se on fair use. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.37 (UTC) ::::::Ahaa. Pitääpä pitää mielessä tuo. Tosin voisin vaikka vannoa, että tuosta Cerasin kuvasta ei kukaan pysty tunnistamaan niitä kolmea kuvaa, joiden pohjalta se on tehty.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.40 (UTC) :::::::Selvä Han Solohan nyt tuo on. :-) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.45 (UTC) ::::::::Juuri näin. Ei vainenkaan, valehtelin. Huulet ja ihon väri on pihistetty yhdestä Padmén promokuvasta Pimeästä uhasta, nenä saman henkilön screenshotista Sithin kostossa ja osat on lätkäisty Heroes and Rogues roolipelikirjan kuvituksesta otettuun mustavalkoiseen naisen kuvaan. Sen jälkeen kuva on väritetty GIMP:in automaattisilla täyttökuvioilla, tuherreltu sormityökalulla ja sumennettu sen verran, että siitä tuli lähes ihmisen näköinen. Tekotavan huomioiden olen kuvaan oikeastaan melko tyytyväinen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.54 (UTC) :::::::::Sitä paitsi, kuvien kanssa räpeltäminen on kivaa. Jopa liiankin kivaa. Nytkin tekisi vain mieli väsätä lisää fanon kuvia, vaikka pitäisi kirjoittaa 500 sanan raporttia esitelmästä, jonka pidin aiheesta "Renesanssin aikakauden tanssit Englannissa".--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.01 (UTC) ::::::::::Kuulostaa erittäin kiinnostavalta. 8) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.30 (UTC) :::::::::::Se itseasiassa on. Tai siis aihe on kiinnostava, raportin kirjoittaminen ei ole. Pitääkin kirjoittaa joku fanon, jossa tanssitaan jotakin tanssia, jonka osaan... (No niin... Nyt en sitten saa mitään tehtyä raportin suhteen, kun ryhdyin hautomaan tuota ajatusta pääkopassani!)--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) ::::::::::::... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.38 (UTC) Yhteenvedot Kopioin Jedipediasta meille listan yleisistä yhteenvedoista, mutta en tiedä, miten saan sen toimimaan. Pitää kai muokata jotain komentokoodia, mutta se menee taas sille osastolle wikin pyörittämisessä, josta minä en tiedä hölkästäkään. Viitsitkö?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.39 (UTC) *Hoidettu. Jos olisit luonut yhteenvedot nimelle "Stdsummaries", se olisi toiminut, mutta kun päivitin Jedipedian yhteenvedot unohdin päivittää tämänkin wikin javascriptin. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.01 (UTC) :Sen siitä sain, kun lunttasin vain suoraan Jedipediasta. Lisäsin tosin pari keskustelusivuyhteenvetoa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.04 (UTC) ::Tuota... Joko sillä on taas hidas sytytys tai se ei vieläkään toimi kunnolla.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.09 (UTC) :::Kun järjestelmäviestiä on päivitetty, joutuu joskus odottamaan minuutin jos toisenkin ennen kuin muutokset alkavat vasta näkyä. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.14 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... Mielenkiintoista: Yhteenvedot toimivat, jos kirjaudun ulos ja avaan muokkausikkunan IP-osoitteella, mutta kun kirjaudun sisään ne eivät toimi. Omituista, mutta eivätköhän ne joskus ala toimia...--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.19 (UTC) ::::Kannattaa tyhjentää välimuisti. Ctrl+Shift+R Firefoxilla. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.22 (UTC) :::::That did the trick. Nyt toimii hienosti.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.23 (UTC) ::::::Kyllähän Xd tietää kaikki kikat. No, oikeastaan tuolla järjestelmäviestin yläosass lukee että pitää luultavasti tyhjentää välimuisti. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.27 (UTC) :::::::Ei sitä kaikkea huomaa lukea, vaikka kävin kyllä katsomassa, mitä muutoksia sinne teit. (Asiasta aasinjalkaan: Taisin löytää sopivan kapinallis/palkkasoturi sakin Onith-lentueelle)--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.29 (UTC) ::::::::Joo, huomasin. Pitääpä katsoa asiaa tarkemmin kun aikaa löytyy. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.30 (UTC) ::En viitsi sanoa Jedipedian puolella, mutta kiitos, että valitit Muunsille kommentista. Itse en uskaltanut, koska olisin muuten itse syyllistynyt henkilökohtaiseen hyökkäykseen haukkuessani häntä itseään nyypiöksi.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC) :::Eipä kestä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC)